<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Oneshots by Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124319">MCYT Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m/pseuds/Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m'>Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>One Shot, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m/pseuds/Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some oneshots I made to cope</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stealing cars with Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stealing cars with Sapnap</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lifting your hands up in the air, you close your eyes standing up in the roofless car. Colors flash in your eyes as the city lights flash by as Sapnap speeds away from the dealership. The cops would be alerted soon and you two wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.</p><p>Sapnap rests one arm on the car and relaxes into the seat, the city life roaring around the two of you. You listen to the music of the night: cars honking, music all over, and pipes making noise.</p><p>Letting out a scream of excitement, eyes turn to you and you let out another one. Subpoena laughs and pulls you down into the passenger seat.</p><p>“Stop you idiot.” He pushes you playfully, “You’re gonna get us caught!”</p><p>“You only live once, let’s make the most of it!”</p><p>The city starts to get lost behind you as the car drives smoothly under exit signs. You turn on the radio and stretch your feet out, resting them on the door. Why would you ever want to leave this moment. This was the most thrilling thing you’ve ever done with your strict parents.</p><p>Sapnap plays with your hair starting to drive slower, pulling off on a random exit stopping completely for a red light. He takes his hand back and you pout a bit.</p><p>“Why’d you stop?”</p><p>“Because I still have to drive, remember?”</p><p>Stepping on the gas he speeds down the empty streets, causing you to hit your head. You rub your head and roll your eyes. Staring into the dark trees you zone off to the songs playing. Sapnap bops his head and taps the wheel, the car letting off a light hum.</p><p>“Let’s run away, let’s run far, far, far away.”</p><p>Sapnap glances over, “Where too?”</p><p>“Anywhere.”</p><p>He reaches over and turns the radio up. The two of you driving to nowhere in particular. Letting your eyes close you feel the wind brushing past your face. You don’t know what possesses you but you let out some of your pain in one scream. Sapnap looks over before doing the same.</p><p>Now in sync, you both scream letting the pain that built up inside of you out for the first time in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuddling with Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno flops down on the bed face first next to you and you put the book you were reading on your nightstand. Techno very rarely came into your room and you knew it was usually after a big loss. He starts talking but you can’t understand him as his face was in the pillow.</p><p>Finally he sits up, his long pink hair a mess. You laugh and pat next to you as he accepts the invitation. Wrapping his arms around you, you sink into the familiar warmth. This had become a habit whenever he was sad, angry, or just experienced a loss.</p><p>“Fucking lost a match of bed wars.”</p><p>“On purpose?”</p><p>“He was 10! I had to let him win!”</p><p>He moves his arms explaining in detail of how the game had gone and how a ten year old managed to survive with just a sword and helmet. You listen attentively just happy to have someone to cuddle with. You wouldn’t admit it but you felt lonely quite a lot.</p><p>Suddenly he rests his chin in the crook of your neck and shoulder, looking through the corner of your eye you see his eyes are closed. Starting to focus on his breathing you start to calm down and all sense of loneliness is gone, now filled with warmth in your cheeks.</p><p>You close your eyes and the two of you sit there just holding each other, comforting the others' concerns. Everything else melting away as you two dive deeper into the land of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>